Kraina lodu - Dwa światy
by Anonim90ification
Summary: Opowiadanie pisane dawno. Niestety jest sporo błędów :/ Anna znajduje w bibliotece dziwną księgę, do zaklęć. Mimo przestróg Elsy, wywołuje jedno zaklęcie. Niestety coś idzie nie tak... i siostry trafiają do nieznanego im świata. (Opowiadanie było wcześniej publikowane na filmwebie, gdzie spotkało się z dosyć pozytywnym odzewem :D To tak na zachętę ;) )


Zbliżające się Święta Bożego Narodzenia otaczała bardzo przyjemna atmsfera... przynajmniej w  
Arendelle. Ten okres był naprawdę jednym z najlepszych w całym roku. Właściwie, to zbliżające się  
Święta zapowiadały się wspaniale - przynajmniej dla Elsy. Podczas tego magicznego dnia całe  
królestwo świętowało hucznie i wesoło. Elsa była wyjątkiem - kiedyś ten dzień był dla niej koszmarem.  
Przez tyle lat izolacji od własnej rodziny podczas obchodzenia tych świąt ona siedziała sama w  
pokoju, zamknięta w sobie, jeszcze bardziej załamana niż przeciętnego dnia. Dlatego też, teraz, gdy  
WRESZCIE mogła swobodnie spędzać czas ze swoimi najbliższymi, obserwując przygotowania do  
świąt z wieży - dlatego właśnie sądziła, że będą to najpiękniejsze święta jej życia. Dumnie patzyła się  
na Króloestwo Arendelle z góry podziwiając to, co ona i jej doradcy naprawili w tym miejscu przez  
prawie pół roku. A teraz, gdy mieszkańcy dekorowali swoje domy, rozstawiali świeczki i najróżniejsze  
rzeczy w taki sposób, że każdy dom wydawał się piękniejszy od następnego - wydawało się to  
jeszcze bardziej efektowne.  
\- Królowo! - głos znajomy, kobiecy głos wyrwał Elsę z zamyślenia - Och, tu królowa jest! -  
powiedziała Gerda podchodząc do Elsy, cała zdyszana. - Czy... czy przeszkadzam Waszej  
wysokości? - Spytała. Elsa zaś uśmiechnęła się oraz przewróciła oczyma.  
\- Gerdo, proszę cię, znamy się już szmat czasu... opwiekowałaś się mną, gdy byłam mała,  
wspierałaś mnie podczas mojej samotności... mówi mi po prostu Elsa - Gerda była trochę  
zmieszana, ale po chwili odpowiedziała:  
\- Cóż... jak królowa sobie tego życzy...  
\- Elsa, Gerdo! - 'Nigdy się nie przyzwyczai, prawda?' - pomyślała - No dobrze, o co chodzi?  
\- Och... po prostu chciałam król... - tutaj Gerda się zatrzymała, trochę przerażona, by powiedzieć to  
na głos - ...t-tobie przypomnieć, że w twoim gabinecie jest ciągle masa listów - Elsa uśmiechnęła się  
do niej, tym razem szerzej.  
\- Widzisz? Nie było to takie trudne. - Gdy Gerda oddaliła się, Elsa westchnęła - wszyscy, dosłownie  
wszyscy mieli mnóstwo pracy przed świętami... ale Elsa miała najgorzej - jako, że wiele osób  
podczas świąt w królestwie chciało dokonać zmian, które w świetle prawa nie mogą zrobić - na  
przykład zrobienie czegoś poza ziemią nadaną mieszkańcowi - musiała ona przejrzeć dokładnie  
wszystkie listy i pozwolić na tę czynność, lub nie. Na szczęście nie musiała się martwić o  
przygotowanie zamku do świąt - tutaj wkraczała Anna. Zawsze chciała udekorować coś po swojemu,  
ale nigdy nie miała okazji - do tej chwili. W końcu Elsa zeszła do swojego gabinetu i zaczęła  
przeglądać **DOKUMENTY** \- Gabinet był bardzo ładny - Z perspektywy siędzącego przy biurku wyglądało  
to tak: pod biurkiem była półka na wszelkiego rodzaje pomoce, takie jak pióro, atrament. Po prawej  
stronie była biblioteczka, która była uporządkowana, oraz zawierała kroniki, dokumenty oraz lekturę  
informacyjną. Po lewej stronie na biurku stał globus. Przy lewej ścianie był powieszony wielki obraz -  
przedstawiał on całą rodzinę królewską - szczęśliwą. Była tam mała Anna, Elsa oraz rodzice -  
królowa i król Arendelle. Obraz został ukończony 2 tygodnie przed feralnym wypadkiem w pałacu.  
Natomiast po lewej stronie był mniejszy obrazek, 50cmx50cm, który przedstawiał Lodowy Wierch - był  
on trochę niewyraźny, ale wciąż oddawał piękno krajobrazu - został namalowany przez Elsę.  
Namalowała go tak, jak tą górę pamiętała, więc był tam też jej pałac. Ale bardzo ciekawe było to, co  
znajdowało się za tym obrazem - był to sejf, stowrzony przez geniusza imieniem Agnar. W Arendelle  
nazywany "współczensym Leonardem". Za sejfem znajdowała się królweska pieczęć, którą  
wykorzystywano, by potwierdzać i wprawadzać w życie większe zmiany. Za krzesłem było wielkie  
okno. Okno na świat.

Elsa bardzo nie lubiła tej części dnia - gdy pomyślała, że tak będzie jeszcze przez prawie tydzień...  
nie, wolała o tym nie myśleć. Jednak pocieszała ją myśl, że gdyby nie reformy administracyjne  
wprowadzane przez prawie pół roku, to byłoby jeszcze gorzej. Oczywiście nie ma czegoś takiego, jak  
prawo idealne. Ale Elsa mimo tego i tak dążyła do stworzenia takiej sprawnej administracji, by  
wszystko działało szybciej, lepiej oraz bez jej pomocy. Po 6 godzinach pracy Elsa miała dość. Zostały  
jej jednak tylko 2 listy. Kiedy już odpisała, postanowiła się położyć i odpocząć. Pomyślała, że może  
akurat się ocknie, gdy Anna wróci.

Tymczasem Anna i Kristoff wracali właśnie z gór - Młoda księżniczka przekonała się, jak wygląda  
codzienna praca Królewskiego Dostarczyciela Lodu. I wywnioskowała, że ona nie wytrzymałaby  
nawet 1 dnia. Mróz, zimno, lód, śnieg. Po prostu warunki był nie do wytrzymania. No... może  
poradziłaby sobie, gdyby była z Elsą... ale wciąż pozostaje fakt, że wydobywanie lodu to ciężka praca.  
Nie mogła się nadziwić mężczyźnie, jak on wytrzymuje w takich warunkach 8 godzin dziennie w  
całym tygodniu roboczym.  
\- Hej, zimno ci? - Powiedział Kristoff z uśmiechem na twarzy, patrząc się ciągle przed siebie na  
prostą drogę.  
\- Teraz się pytasz...? Gdy już wieżdżamy do cieplutkiego Arendelle? - Mężczyzna spojrzał się na  
księżniczkę.  
\- "Cieplutkiego"? Tu jest poniżej zera. - Anna uniosła powieki  
\- Ale... na pewno? - Kristoff przewrócił oczyma.  
\- Nie, nie na pewno... oczywiście, nie może być przecież temperatura poniżej zera, ponieważ dookoła  
mamy lód i śnieg... - Tym razem to Anna przewróciła oczyma.  
\- Lepiej powiedz, czy masz już te łyżwy.  
\- A, tak, łyżwy... zamówiłem je dziś.  
\- Będą na ten tydzień? Będą, czy nie? - Anna była pełna emocji w każdej sytuacji. Energiczna,  
ciekawska kobieta.  
\- Powinny być.. Oaken nigdy mnie nie zawiódł...  
\- A ten dzień, w którym wyrzucił cię na kilkanaście metrów wysokości?  
\- I ty to nazywasz "zawiedzeniem"? - Chwilowa pauza.  
\- No faktycznie, masz rację. - Kristoff tylko uśmiechnął się jeszczze szerzej. Minutkę później  
przekroczyli granicę bram, a 5 minut później byli już przy zamku.  
\- Wejdziesz? Założę się, że w jadalni czeka na mnie ciepły posiłek... oraz, że Elsa nie zapomniała o  
tobie. - Kristoff faktycznie był głodny, ale obiecał swojej rodzinie, że resztę dnia spędzi z nimi - dosyć  
dawno jej nie widział.  
\- Chętnie bym zjadł, jestem nawet głodny... ale muszę być za chwilę u mojej rodzinki, więc... -  
wzruszył ramionami - ...więc niestety nie. I tak wczoraj byłem tutaj dosyć długo.  
\- No dobrze, jak wolisz. To do jutra, kochany! - Zaśmiała się wlatując do zamku, a Kristoff stał w  
bezruchu z rumieńcami, czując na sobie oczy korzystających z lodowiska.

Anna w jednej chwili wparowała do gabinetu - nie zastała tam jednak Elsy. Pobiegła więc do pokoju  
kuchni, gdzie zastała Gerdę i Kaja przygotowującego obiad.  
\- Wiecie może, gdzie jest Elsa?  
\- Księżniczko, Królowa odpoczywa w swojej komnacie, ale...  
\- Wielkie dzięki! - Krzyknęła ciągle zdyszana Anna i pobiegła na wyższe piętro. Kai westchnął.  
\- ...mówiła, żeby jej nie przeszkadzać...

Księżniczka zatrzymała się przed drzwiami, zamierzając zapukać. Potem jednak przypomniała sobie,  
że Elsa powiedziała, że nie musi już więcej pukać. Więc otworzyła powoli drzwi, które zaskrzypiały.  
Kobieta spojrzała się na jej pokój - ciągle nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do nowego wystroju. Wcześniej  
pokój był cały niebieski. Teraz został przemalowany na zielono - żółty, a wielkie zasłony były  
pomarańczowe. Nie pasowało to zbytnio do Królowej Śniegu... ale musiała przyznać, że ten wystrój  
bardzo jej się podobał. Wcześniejszy emanował niepotrzebnym i nieprzyjemnym chłodem. Na  
szczęście, wydaje się, że mimo, iż Elsa nie odczuwała zimna fizycznie... to psychicznie również było  
jej w tym pokoju chłodniej. Anna rozglądała się tu, niczym w pałacu, jakby nie widziała nigdy tego  
pokoju w nowej wersji. Nagle usłyszała ciche, słodkie chrapanie. Odwróciła się w stronę wielkiego  
łóżka, które stało naprzeciwko drzwi. Przez zasłony przechodziło światło, które zmieniało odcień na  
bardzo, ale to bardzo ciepły. Wyglądało to... dziwnie, w przypadku Elsy.  
\- WRÓCIŁAM! - Kryknęła Anna. Elsa powoli otworzyła oczy, a następnie zrobiła to bardzo, ale to  
bardzo szeroko. Powlutku usiadła na łóżku i przymróżyła oczy. Anna stała w drzwiach, oparta o nie z  
szerokim uśmiechem. Elsa przypomniała sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Rozciągnęła się oraz ziewnęła  
w dosyć... dziwny sposób. Na ten dźwięk Anna zareagowała chichotem.  
\- Hej, Elso, to nie było królewskie ziewnięcie. Powiedziała ruszając w stronę łóżka.  
\- Przepraszam cię bardzo... ale spałam znacznie dłużej niż powinnam...  
\- Dlatego powinnaś być wyspana, prawda? - Elsa posłała śmiech do siostry, gdy ta dotarła do łóżka i  
stała nad Elsą.  
\- Toerytycznie... - w końcu powiedziała. - ...ale powiedz lepiej, jak było na tych wyprawach w góry. No i  
Anna jej powidziała. O oddzielaniu wieliej bryły lodu od większej, lub od zamarźniętego jeziora. O  
skrajnych warunkach. O nieziemskim zmęczeniu, jakie - według niej - Kristoff powinien czuć. Aż w  
końcu powiedziała o krajobrazach.  
\- Powinnaś się wybierać na wyprawy z dostarczycielami lodu... ułatwiłabyś im pracę kontrolując  
pogodę.  
\- Raz już byłam na takiej wycieczce... i ten raz mi wystarczy. Poza tym potrzebują mnie tutaj. Jestem  
KRÓLOWĄ, zapomniałaś.  
\- Nie, skądże! - Elsa przytaknęła. - Elso, mam takie pytanie.  
\- Słucham cię.  
\- Hmmm... bardzo chciałabym dziś z tobą spędzić mnóstwo czasu, jak codziennie... twoi doradcy mi  
wytykają, że nie chodzę w ogóle do biblioteki, że jestem niezdarna itp. - powiedziała.  
\- Rozumiemm, Anno - odpowiedziała Elsa z uśmiechem na twarzy. Księżniczka zamknęła za sobą  
drzwi, a Elsa zamknęła oczy i padła na łóżko ponownie. Niewyraźnie i cicho wymamrotała:  
\- Jeszcze 5 minut...

Księżniczka dotarła do królewskiej biblioteki. Nigdy tu nie była. Zawsze książki, które ją interesowały  
były w jej pokoju - kiedyś przynosili jej rodzice, przez kilka następnych lat - Gerda lub Kai. No i w końcu  
przez te pół roku działo się tyle rzeczy, że Anna nie miała czasu i chęci, by tu przyjść. Ale kiedy  
przyszła... ogarnęło ją zaskoczenie. Biblioteka to ogromny obszar w samym zamku, Stanowi bardzo  
dużą część zabudowań. Miejsce to było jak z filmu - 20-metrowe drabiny stały dosłownie co metr  
sięgając na sam szczyt. Tutaj znajdowały się tysiąc książek - nieważne, czy to książki historyczne,  
kulturowe, do nauki, dla dzieci, czy cokolwiek innego - tutaj można było znależć dosłownie wszystko.  
Tylko... jak to znaleźć? Anna była pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Przechadzała się korytarzami, których  
ściany zastępowały półki. A na nich książeczki, książki i księgi. Wszystko było uporządkowane - cały  
obszar był podzielony na tematykę. A i tak takie miejsce było ogromne. Dalej już były książki  
podzielone tylko alfabetycznie. Pomyślała sobie, że Elsa tu przesiaduje prawie codziennie zagłębiając  
się w letkurę.  
\- Robi wrażenie, co? - Spytał znajomy głos. Anna odwróciła się i zobaczyła uśmiechniętą Elsę z dumą  
ogarniającą obszar swoim wzrokiem.  
\- Ty... ty przeczytałaś... wszystko?! - Elsa odwróciła się i zachichotała zakrywając swoje usta ręką.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, głuptasie... pierwszy raz byłam tu 3 miesiące temu! Zdążyłam dopiero  
przeczytać 30, może 40 grubszych książek...  
\- Hmmm... jaką tematykę wybrałaś.  
\- Historia. Głównie historyczne książki. - Siostry przechadzały się po olbrzymim obszarze, Anna  
zadawała pytania, a Elsa chętnie na nie odpowiadała. Anna dowiedziała się, ile osób codziennie  
konwersuje ten obszar, ile tu jest dokładnie książek, czy ile lat i jak to było budowane. Każda  
informacja zaskoczyła Annę. Liczby były naprawdę wielkie. W pewnym momencie Elsa pochyliła  
głowę lekko w lewo, by spojrzeć na swoją siostrę. Dostrzegła, że ta była zamyślona. Po chwili  
zawahania spytała:  
\- O czym myślisz? - To wyrwało Annę z zamyślenia.  
\- Och! Emmm... o niczym. Tak, zupełnie o niczym. - Elsa przewróciła oczyma.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się! Przecież widzę, że nad czymś się głęboko zastanawiałaś, księżniczko. - Anna  
westchnęła.  
\- Miałam taki pomysł, który tak bardzo chciałabym zrealizować...  
\- Słucham zatem  
\- ...ale obawiam się, że możesz to przyjąć nie tak, jak bym sobie tego życzyła...  
\- Oj, Anno, no już, mów! - Anna popatrzyła się na siostrę ze skrzywioną miną.  
\- ...po...poczytała byś mi? - Elsa miała właśnie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Nagle nachyliła się i zakryła  
usta dłonią. Widać było, że się trzęsło w sposób, który był Annie dobrze znany.  
\- Wiedziałam, że mnie wyśmiejesz - powiedziała księżniczka z uśmiechem, kiedy Elsa wreszcie  
popatrzyła się na nią. - Przepraszam, po prostu przypomniałam sobie, gdy byłyśmy małe... - Anna  
poczuła chłodne dłonie swojej siostry na swoich. Nigdy nie wiedziała, jak działa jej magia - zawsze,  
kiedy Elsa miała z nią kontakt jej chłód był dziwnie... ciepły. Przyjemny, chłodny... ale zarazem ciepły.  
Nie wiedziała, jak to działa... ale... czy to w ogóle było możliwe do rozgryzienia? Na twarzy Elsy pojawił  
się najcieplejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała Anna.  
\- Oczywiście, że ci poczytam, siostrzyczko - Anna uśmiechnęła się również. Elsa puściła jej dłonie i  
spojrzała się na półki. - Jak ciebie znam, to zapewne wybierzesz jakąś bajkę, którą czytałam ci w  
dzieciństwie - Elsa znów odrwróciła wzrok w stonę Anny, która się zarumieniła. Faktycznie, miała to  
samo na myśli.  
\- Zbyt... zbyt dobrze mnie znasz, jak na pół roku - Elsa zachichotała ponownie. Po wyborze książki  
przez Annę, obie poszły do salonu. Był tam kominek, ciepła i przyjamna atmosfera, miękka sofa oraz  
stolik. Oczywiście zaopatrzenie - czyli w tym przypadku czekolada - było przygotowane na każdą  
ewentualność. Mimo, że Anna planowała spędzić resztę dnia na czytania lektur informacyjnych -  
zupełnie o tym zapomniała. Elsa nie chciała psuć tej pięknej atmosfery, więc również nic nie mówiła.  
A Anna siedziała obok niej wsłuchując się w jej słowa. I tak do wieczora. Siostry rozdzieliły się przy  
wejściu do swoich komnat, każda weszła do swojego pokoju.

Annie tej nocy nie chciało się spać. Jej myśli cały czas zajmowała niesamowita biblioteka.  
Przewracała się z boku na bok próbując o tym nie myśleć, ale... wiadomo, jak to jest. Nim bardziej  
próbuje się o czymś nie myśleć, tym bardziej ta rzecz zaczyna się dawać we znaki. Anna leżała na  
boku w kompletnej ciemności z otwartymi szeroko oczyma. W końcu przegryzła wargę, zapaliła  
świeczkę, wstała i poszła do biblioteki. Nie wiedziała, skąd ta nagła fascynacja. Ale wiedziała, że jest  
bardzo silna. Dotarła do biblioteki. Przez wielkie okna zamontowane na suficie nie wpadało dużo  
światła, ale ta ilość plus światło ze świeczki wystarczyły na bezpieczne podróżowanie. Anna  
pomyślała, że skoro już tu jest, to mogłaby poczytać. Pomyślała, że poczyta, to co Elsa, ale akurat  
była w sektorze, który ją zaciekawił. Był to dział, gdzie znajdowały się książki z rozważaniami i  
różnymi teoriami rozmaitych filozofów. Anna wytężyła swoje gałki oczne i zauważyła prawdopodobnie  
największą książkę, jaka była w bibliotece. Całe szczęście, że nie była na dużej wysokości, bo Anna  
nie poradziłaby sobie z takim ciężarem. Po kilku minutach mordęgi wreszcie udało jej się położyć ją  
na stole. Otworzyła pierwszą stronę i zobaczyła, że ta książka jest po grecku. I odetchnęła z ulgą.  
Jedyny języki, jakie znała, to ojczysty, brytyjski oraz grecki. Zaczęła czytać. Nie wszystko rozumiała,  
gdyż były tam terminy, o których w życiu nie słyszała. W każdym razie i bez tego książka była  
interesująca. Był tam nawet rozdział o zaklęciach. Anna oczywiście, myślała, że to tylko bujdy... ale  
wolała nie ryzykować. Jej siostra posiadała magiczne moce, więc po co ryzykować... prawda?  
Ciekawość ją zżerała... ale wiedziała, że to źle. Nagle usłyszała, jak drzwi się otwierają. Z ponad 20  
metrów ujrzała świtło świeczki, a w nim stała Elsa. Miała prosty, lodowy, błękitny szlafrok. Jej włosy  
przypominały teraz makaron spaghetti, wielki warkocz zniknął. Elsa ruszyła w stronę Anny półbiegem,  
pólchodem, a ta wstała, kiedy siotra stanęła przy biurku.  
\- Tak, myślałam, że tu będziesz - powiedziała Elsa. - Szukałam cię w kuchni, w magazynie, w  
ogrodach... i nie mogłam znaleźć. Nie strasz mnie tak, dobrze? - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Oj, czego się boisz, Elso! Strażnicy mają tu wartę przez całą noc! Nic by mi się nie stało -  
uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Dobrze, możemy już wracać do naszych pokoi? - Anna przez chwilę zastanowiła się, czy podzielić  
się z siostrą swoją ciekawością. Choć znała jej odpowiedź, postanowiła jej wszystko powiedzieć.  
Jednak nie zdążyła. Już po pierwszym zdaniu Elsa wiedziała, o co chodzi.  
\- Nie - Powiedziała przerywając Annie - przykro mi, ale nie... to mogą być niebezpieczne zaklęcia...  
\- Ale Elso! One zostały zapisane przez genialnego greckiego filozofa! I obok niebezpiecznych zaklęć  
są ostrzeżenia, więc obok tych normalnych ich nie ma, prawda?  
\- A co jeśli się pomylił w zapisaniu? Jeśli chcesz wywyołać lekkie zaklęcie, a okaże się, że formuła  
została źle zapisana? Co jeśli pominął on opisy i ostrzeżenia? On napisał całą tą książkę bez niczyjej  
pomocy! Niemożliwe, by mógł dopracować tysiące stron tekstu! - Anna westchnęła.  
\- No wiem, wiem... - powiedziała siadając na krześle ze smutną miną. Po chwili Elsa usiadła obok.  
\- Rozumiesz, prawda? - Spytała się starsza siostra.  
\- Rozumiem, rozumiem... ale magia to taka ciekawa rzecz! Sama jesteś tego przykładem! Źle  
zapisane zaklęcie na pewno trafia się tu raz na milion! Albo w ogóle!  
\- A co jeśli akurat teraz się trafi?  
\- No... to by było nieprzyjemne...  
\- No co ty nie powiesz? - powiedziała Elsa z uśmiechem. - To co, wracamy?  
\- Oj, tylko jedno zaklęcie! Możemy odkryć coś, czego nikt wcześniej nie odkrył! Są bardzo pomocne!  
Gdyby wykorzystało je się w królestwie... mialibyśmy sielankę!  
\- Och, chcesz powiedzieć, że aktualnie jej nie mamy?  
\- Cóż... my tak, ale nie wszyscy mieszkańcy Arendelle... - powiedziała patrząc się na stronę. 'Te  
zaklęcie nie może być takie...' - powiedział uśmiechając się. Faktycznie, nie brzmiało one jakoś  
złowrogo. Elsa była aktualnie zagłębiona w swoich myślach. Anna pomyślała, że mogłaby jej zrobić  
niespodziankę... nie wiedziała jak, ale była przekonana, że te zaklęcie nie jest jakieś strzaszne.  
Oczywiście taka niespodzianka by ją trochę przeraziła... ale jeśli to by wyszło, co by się stało? Świat  
od razu byłby lepszy! Elsa akurat popatrzyła się w stronę drzwi. Na twarzy Anny pojawił się figlarny  
uśmiech, rozłożyła ręce, wykonała dane ruchy i zaczęła mówić zaklęcie wtedy właśnie Elsa spojrzała  
na nią z przerażeniem.  
\- Anno! - Krzyk był tak głośny, że Anna z zaskoczenia źle wypowiedziała słowa. Elsa przez chwilę z  
przerażeniem się na nią patrzyła, zaś Anna stała w bezruchu. Nagle totalną ciszę przerwało dziwne  
światło. Wszystko dookoła zniknęło, wszystko ogarnęła ciemność. Siostry widziały tylko siebie  
nawzajem. Ze strachu nie wiedziały, co mają zrobić. W końcu usłyszały jakieś dźwięki i ziemia pod  
nimi znów zaczęła się formować. Spadły. Okazało się, że były w zupełnie innym miejscu...

Oczy były obolałe. Kiedy w końcu siostry odważyły się je otworzyć zakręciło im się w głowie. Oczy po  
kilku dłuższych chwilach zaadaptowały się z otaczającym światem. Siostry spojrazły na sibie z  
przerażeniem. Żadna nic nie mówiła. Elsa podniosła się, a następnie pomogła Annie. Rozejrzały się -  
były w jakiejś ciemnej alejce. Nie była ona przyjemna. Otaczający świat był... dziwny. Jakby zupełnie  
inny wymiar. Sprawiał wrażenie bardziej szczegółowego, ale i zarazem bardziej brzydkiego. Było  
strasznie, ale naprawdę strasznie ciemno. Siostry mogły tylko zobaczyć ściany alejki. Mgła była tak  
gęsta, że już 10 metrów od punktu widzenia nie można było zobaczyć nic. Dookoła pachniało obcym,  
duszącym i obrzydliwym zapachem.  
\- Elso... gdzie... gdzie my jesteśmy? - Spytała cichutko Anna.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedziała Elsa. Obie ledwo mówiły w takiej atmosferze. Mimo strachu, jaki im  
towarzyszył powoli ruszyły dalej. Nie mogli tu przecież zostać. Po chwili zauważyli skrzyżowanie  
kolejnej alejki. Wyjrzeli za ścianę po lewej stronie. Stało tam coś przypominającego wóz. Ale nie miało  
drewnianych kół, tylko... czarną obwódkę i biały środek. Był również dach. Siostry jednak postanowiły  
iść dalej omijając tą dziwną rzecz. Mgła zaczęła powoli znikać, a alejka powoli rozszerzać. Zapachy  
wydawały się coraz mniej drażniące, a oczy przestawały boleć. Zagle z mgły wyjawiły się metalowe  
schody idące w górę. Przed tym jeszcze pojawiły się okna.  
\- To... coś... coś w stylu zamku...? - Anna spytała. Elsa przełknęła ślinę.  
\- Nie wiem, co to jest... ale chodźmy wyżej. Może tam ktoś będzie. Nie wiedziały, jak długa jest ta  
alejka... ale w krótce były w stanie się założyć, że schody były dłuższe. Siostry były zmęczone, ale  
nadal nic do siebie nie mówiły. W końcu Anna się odezwała, tym raziej głośniej.  
\- Elso, przeszłyśmy już jakieś 10 pięter! A mgła ciągle się trzyma! Nie powinniś... - I tu przerwała  
zauważając koniec schodów.  
\- Chodź, Anno. I proszę cię, ciszej. - Anna zaczęła wchodzić w górę. 'To moja wina... i znowu z  
powodu mojej ciekawości wpadłyśmy w tarapaty... '. Na szczycie jednak nie było żadnych drzwi. Było  
za to jedyne, niezasłonięte okno. I dodatkowo ze środka emanowało ciepłe światło. Siostry ostrożnie  
spojrzały się przez okno. Byli tam ludzie, ale... nie tacy ludzie, jakich one znały. I po raz kolejny  
wydawało się, że ich twarzy i cała skóra były bardziej szczegółowe... ale zarazem brzydsze. Anna  
uroniła łzę.  
\- To moja wina... - powiedziała wyrywając Elsę z zamyślnienia. Cichutko szlochała.  
\- Gdybym... gdybym nie była taka ciekawska... i porywcza... nie... nie byłoby nas tutaj... - Elsa  
popatrzyła na siostę z współczuciem.  
\- Jeśli naprawdę siebie obwiniasz... to jest również moja wina. Gdybym nie przeszkodziła ci w  
wymawianiu zaklęcia... zrobiłabyś wszystko poprawnie... - obie kobiety rezygnująco usiadły na  
schodach opierając się o ścianę. Nagle usłyszały one chwytliwą melodię.  
\- Mam tę moc... mam tę moc! - była ona śpiewana przez cieniutki głosik. Anna lekko się uśmiechnęła,  
zaś Elsie serce zaczęło bić szybciej. 'Przecież... czy to...' - słowa i rytm były IDENTYCZNE jak te, z  
którymi śpiewała na Lodowym Wierchu. Z wrażenia szczęka jej opadła, oczy rozszerzyły i zasłoniła  
sobie usta dłonią. Spojrzała na Annę, która teraz spoglądała za okno. Nie wiedziała, co to był na  
gramofon... ale na pewno bardzo dobry, dźwięk był taki czysty... na twarzy Anny można było dostrzec  
lekki uśmiech. Odwróciła się do Elsy i nieśmiało powiedziała:  
\- Chwytliwa melodia... prawda? - Elsa nic nie powiedziała. Śpiew nadal pozostawała za oknem.  
Popatrzyła się przez nie ostrożnie i zobaczyło dziecko z nausznikami oraz dziwną, czarną rzeczą  
przy ustach. Patrzyły się przez chwilę, a potem dziecko wybiegło z pokoju na wiadomość o tym, że  
już są zrobione "frytki". Elsa cały czas nie mogła uwierzyć - czy to jakiś zwykłe dziecko znało tekst  
piosenki, którą Elsa wymyśliła reagując na impuls? I melodia... była dokładnie taka sama, jak w jej  
głowie... jak to mogło się stać? Przecież tam, na górze nikogo z nią nie było... Po chwili do pokoju  
weszło kolejne dziecko. Tym razem usiadło ono przed wielkim oknem, które zostało powieszone na  
ścianie. Dziecko wzięło do ręki jakiś przedmiot, na którym były bardzo małe przyciski. Nacisnęło  
jeden. Nagle okienko ożyło. Elsa i Anna się przestraszyły, ale nie ściągały z niego wzroku. Pojawił się  
tam wielki napis "USB". Po chwili zniknął. Na górze pojawił się napis "Foldery", a pod nimi była tabelka  
z mniejszymi napisami, które one nie mogły rozczytać. Po chwili przyciskania przycisków okienko  
stało się czarne. 'Co to za magia?!' - pomyślały siostry. Nagle ekran zaczął się rozjaśniać. Tło stało  
się mocno niebieskie, a na środku pojawił się błyszczący napis "Kraina lodu" Po tym ekran znów  
ściemniał i pojawiła się góra. Siostry tym razem zdziwiły się mocno. To był Lodowy Wierch - od razu  
poznały. Z innego gramofonu zaczęła grać muzyka, którą Elsa od razu poznała. I to ją przeraziło  
jeszcze bardziej. Okienko zaczęło coraz bardziej przybliżać się do osoby, która wydawała się coraz  
bardziej wyraźna. Nagle zaczęła śpiewać. Siostrą serca bije teraz bardzo szybko, jak uświadomiły  
sobie, kogo to głos... a zaraz potem czyja to twarz. Anna po chwili popatrzyła się na siostrę, która  
miała oczy szeroko otwarte i usta zakryte dłonią. Po chwili wyrwała się łapiąc Annę za rękę i zaczęła  
zbiegać ze schodów.  
\- Elso! Co to było?! Czy... zaraz, jak?!  
\- Nie wiem, Anno! To miejsce to jakiś koszmar! - Siostry zbiegły ze schodów i zaczęły biec wzdłuż  
alejki najszybciej, jak się dało. Nie zdały sobie jednak sprawy z tego, że wracają do punktu wyjścia.  
Przebiegły CAŁĄ alejkę i wylecieli przez bramę. Byli zbyt przestaszone, by uświadomić sobie, że  
biegły do lasu w nocy oddalając się od miasta. Długo biegły, aż w końcu się zatrzymały, oddychając  
szybko - żadna z nich w życiu się tak nie zmęczyła. Gdy się ocknęły uświadomiły sobie, gdzie są. I że  
stracili z oczu miasto... były w środku lasu. Dookoła nie można było usłyszeć nic. Nagle usłyszały  
kroki jakiegoś wilka przechodzącego obok. Zauważył siostry i przez chwilę papatrzył się na nie. Elsa  
ciągle była w szoku, więc postąpiła pochopnie. Myśląc, że wilk chce je zaatakować wystrzeliła lodową  
strzałę w jego stronę. Zwierzę upadło z bólu, kiedy noga jego noga została przebita. I wtedy się  
zaczęło. Nagle z krzaków wybiegły inne osobniki i zaczęły szarżować. Elsa nie potrafiła ochronić się  
przed taką ilością zwierząt! I nagle usłyszały straszliwy warkot. Był to na pewno jakiś zwierz... ale  
wnioskując po głosie NAJSTRASZNIEJSZY na świecie. Wilki się przestraszyły i zwiały. Elsa i Anna  
schowały się za drzewem, kiedy to na drodze leśej pojawił się dziwne światło. Ryk nagle zaczął się  
dusić i zupełnie znikł... ale dobiegał dokładnie z tego samego miejsca, co źródło światła. Jednak  
światło nie zgasło. Siostry ostrożnie wyjrzały za drzewo. Zobaczyły, że źródłem światła był jakiś  
dziwny przedmiot. Przypominał on ten, który zobaczyli na samym początku na skrzyżowaniu alejek.  
Jednak ten sprawiał wrażenie masywnego. Miał wielkie koła, czarna obwódka była tym razem kilka  
razy grubsza. Na przedzie był napis "Hammer". Nagle część tego wozu się otworzyła. TO były tak  
jakby drzwi prowadzące do środka. Wyszedł z nich mężczyzna. Wedawał się umięśniony. Miał  
zielone barwy - były to plamy przelewające się miedzy sobą. Jasonozielony, normalny,  
ciemnozielony... ale tylko zielony! Miał też na sobie mały kapelusz. Nosił okulary... jednak różniły się  
one od tych znanym siostrą - zamiast szkieł miały czarny materiał. Mężczyzna trzymał coś w rodzaju  
muszkietu... jednak ten był lśniący, wydawał się bardziej dopracowany, nowocześniejszy, a przede  
wszystkim był większy. Kobiety spojrzały się na jego pas - były tam narzędzia. Buty sprawiały  
wrażenie ciężkich, ale trwałych. Było tak cicho, że można było usłyszeć każdy dźwięk wydawany  
przez jego buty z ziemią. Mężczyzna rozglądał się. Natępnie jedną ręką odczepił dziwne, czarne  
pudełko. Nacisnął przycisk z boku i powiedział.  
\- Przy dróżce nr. 3 czysto. Wygląda na to, że dziś nikt się nie zgubił...  
\- Zgubił?! - Powiedziały cichutko kobiety, pewne, że mężczyzna nie usłyszał, przecież nie mógł mieć  
aż takiego słuchu! Myliły się...

Mężczyzna wziął okrągły przedmiot z jego pasa i skierował w stronę drzewa, za którym był siostry -  
teraz już się nie rozglądały, bały się, że może go ktoś zauważyć. Nagle z tego przedmiotu zaczęło  
wydobywać się światło.  
\- Jest tam kto? - powiedział na tyle głośno, że siostry to usłyszały. - Chyba nikt nie chce tu zostać,  
podczas, gdy zwierzęta nocą są pobudzone? - mówił - Na pewno nikogo tu nie ma? - Elsa przełknęła  
ślinę i spojrzała na Annę.  
\- To może być nasz ratunek, Anno... - nie czekając na reakcję Anny Elsa wyskoczyła zza drzewa  
pociągając ją za sobą. - Może nam pan pomóc? Proszę! - Mężczyzna zachował swoją spokojną  
twarz. Ułożył usta w dzióbek, ale ciągle nie ukazywał swoich prawdziwych emocji. 'Co do...' - myślał.  
Nagle przypomniał mu się film, który oglądał niedawno w kinie. Film miał tytuł "Kraina lodu". Te koibety  
były IDENTYCZNE, jak w tym filmie - nawet głos był taki sam. Na samym początku zdziwił go ten  
prosty i piękny wygląd, te strasznie duże oczy... ale potem sobie przypomniał kto to jest. Czując się  
niezręcznie, postanowił po prostu powiedzieć:  
\- Do auta.  
\- Co?! - SPytały się siostry - Czyli... do tego z napisem "Hammer"?  
\- Tak, do tego - powiedział otwierając tylne drzwi. Siostry się zawahały, ale weszły. W środku było...  
przyjemnie. Z garmofonu po przedniej stronie grała relaksująca muzyczka. W tym "aucie" były miękkie  
i wygodne siedzenia, przyjemna atmosfera i... wszystko wydawało się luksusowe. Na przednim,  
prawym siedzeniu znajdowała się duża skrzynka. 'Pewnie z narzędziami' - pomyślały. Mężczyzna  
wszedł do auta, złapał za kluczyk i pociągnął. Ryk rozległ się z nowu. Siostry krzyknęły i przytuliły się.  
\- Nie ma się czego bać, naprawdę! - powiedział. Zamknął drzwi i nagle ryk został mocno stłumiony -  
tak, że prawie nie było go słychać, już muzyczka z gramofonu była głośniejsza. Nagle auto ruszyło.  
Siostry się trochę przestraszyły, ale potem zrelaksowały - atmosfera panująca w aucie tylko im  
pomogła. Bały się zapytać mężczyznę. Po kilku minutach auto zjechało na równiejszą, szarą ziemię i  
przyśpieszyło. Prędkość była zdecydowanie większa niż w przypadku lokomotywy.  
\- Gdzie... gdzie pan nas wiezie? - spytała się w końcu Elsa. Po kilku sekundach mężczyzna  
odpowiedział.  
\- Zabieram was do swojego domu. Nie mam innego wyboru - odpowiedział.  
\- Dzię... dziękujemy panu za... za uratowanie nas. - wyjąkała Anna. W lusterku powieszonym na  
suficie można było zauważyć lekko uśmiechniętą twarz kierowcy. Ciekawe było to, jak się tym  
pojazdem sterowało. Skręcało się kółkiem, które było przymocowane do auta. Reszta nie była dla nich  
wiadoma, ale widziały, że mężczyzna pracuje nogami oraz czasami zmienia pozycję gałki, która była  
po jego prawej stronie. Po 15 minutach jazdy auto zatrzymało się przed daomem. Był to mały budynek  
z kilkoma małymi oknami. Bardzo skromny. Cała trójka weszła do domu. Mężczyzna zamknął drzwi  
na klucz i westchnął. Było ciemno... ale jednym kliknięciem przycisku na ścienie sprawił, że żyrandol  
zapalił się sam z siebie! Mężczyzna podszedł do szafy i zaczął ściągać swój strój.  
\- Kim... kim pan jest? - Spytała się Anna. Mężczyzna zdjął swó "roboczy" strój. Pod spodem miał  
jasnozieloną koszulkę na krótki rękaw i spodenki 3/4. Założył wełniane kapcie i zdjął okulary -  
przeczucia Elsy się potwierdziły - każdy tutaj mniał takie straszne mały oczy.  
\- Jestem Georg Wasserfall. Zajmuję się ochroną tego lasu. Każdej nocy patroluję dany obszar.  
Czasem jest to trudne z powodu wielkości tego lasu i odległości obszaru, który mam patrolować. -  
powiedział biorąc czystą szklankę soku i napił się. W tym domu wszystko było takie... ciepłe. Patrząc  
na szklankę Anna porównywała do szklanek królewskich. Były one grubsze, cięższe i mnie  
doparcowane. A ta szklanka... była prosta w budowie. Ten dom różnił się od tamtej alejki.  
\- Więc... panie Georg, tak? - powiedziała Elsa - Chciałabym pana poprosić o pomoc w powrocie do  
naszego miasta. Miasto nazywa się... - zawahała się. Miała otworzyć usta, kiedy Georg westchnął.  
\- Zapewne chodzi wam o... jak to było? Arendelle - Siostry otworzyły oczy szeroko.  
\- Skąd... skąd pan wie?! - Mężczyzna spuścił głowę w dół i ułożył swoje usta w dzióbek.  
\- To... jest skomplikowane. Obiecuję, że wam to wyjaśnię. Ale jeśli mam wam pomóc, to musiscie mi  
powiedzieć, jak się tu dostałyście. - Siostry nie miały innego wyjścia, jak się zgodzić. Usiadły wygodnie  
na kanapie przed... właśnie, okienkiem. Te było mniejsze. Ale przypomniało Elsie o tym, co było w tym  
większym oknie. Ona śwpiewająca tą piosenkę... To, co tam było...  
\- Dobrze, więc... słucham! - Elsa westchnęła. Razem z Anną opowiedzieli o księdze, o wszystkim co  
się stało. Georg przez chwilkę się zastanowił, a potem podrapał się po brodzie. - Z waszego opisu  
wynika, że może to być księga, którą niedawno znaleźli w okolicach lasu - powiedział. - Wczoraj w  
wiadomościach pokazywali podobną. Powiedzieli, że dzisiaj powiedzą o niej więcej, jeśli się tylko  
dowiedzą. - Georg spojrzał się na zegar - były 3 minuty po siódmej. Nacisnął przycisk na dziwnym  
okienku i ono również ożyło. Siostry przełknęły ślinę, ale spojrzały się w okno.  
\- ...więc pozostaje powiedzieć "Taki mamy klimat". Charlotte Weselton. - Po chwili pjawił się napis  
"Następny news", poważniejsza, chwilowa muzyczka i znów ta sama kobieta. - Znamy szczegóły  
odnalezionej niedawno księgi w okolicach lasu północnego. - Pokazało się zdjęcie księgi. Była brudna i  
zniszczona, ale siostry od razu ją rozpoznały. Anna rozprostowała nogi i wskazała na nią palcem.  
\- Tak, to ta! To ta księga!  
\- ...ale stety brakuje w księdze jednej kartki. Tak, stety, ponieważ zwykle w takich księgach nie ma  
wielu stron. W tym przypadku nie ma tylko strony numer... 2351. - Siostry popatrzyły się na siebie.  
Anna wyjęła nagle zza sukni kartkę. I była to strona nr. 2351. Na tej stronie opisne było zaklęcie, które  
miało pomóc wszystkim... w niewiadomy sposób. W każdym razie, nie było tu napisane, jak dostać  
się z powrotem do Arendelle.  
\- Czyli... wystarczy, że pójdziemy po tą księgę, znajdziemy odpowiednie zaklęcie i powrócimy do  
Arendelle! - Georg wydawał się zmieszany. Nigdy nie wierzył w magię. Ale widząc 2 animowane  
postacie, z czego jedna była w lodowej sukni... to było coś zupełnie innego...  
\- Nie... nie, to nie będzie takie proste. W muzeum nie można dotykać eksponatów. To ponad prawem.  
\- Znaczy się... - zaczęła Anna - ...będziemy musieli złamać prawo? - Georg dał sobie mentalnego  
plaskacza - o czym on sobie myślał? Na serio chciał złamać prawo? Wplątał się w to ratując  
dziewczyny... ale co miał innego zrobić? Przecież w końcu jest leśniczym, co nie? Jak miał się teraz  
z tego wyplątać? Jedynym wyjściem wydawało mu się napad na muzeum... ale to przecież  
niedorzeczne... z drugiej strony co by zrobił świat, gdyby się o nich dowiedział? Na samą myśl miał  
totalną załamkę. Chodził tu i tam przez kilka minut, a siostry tylko się na niego patrzyły nie wiedząc,  
czy coś powiedzieć, czy nie. W końcu westchnął i wziął do ręki **TELEFON**. Kiwnął głową trzymając  
słuchawkę i słysząc sygnał. 'Co ja robię...' - wyszeptał. W końcu odezwał się profesjonalny głos z  
**TELEFONU**:  
\- Halo? Tu Anton Hallfrid, administacja Arendelle. W czym mogę pomóc?  
\- To ja, Georg.  
\- HA HA! To ty! Co tam słychać? Zadzwoniłeś tak pogadać, czy masz jakąś spawę? - Georg przegryzł  
wargę.  
\- Masz jeszcze te plany muzeum?

Ten wieczór był bardzo przyjemny. Anna i Elsa przyzwyczaiły się do tej pary oczu i do otoczenia.  
Anges przygotował im ciepłą strawę myśliwską, która okazała się najlepszą rzeczą, jaką jadły  
siostry... oprócz czekolady, oczywiście. Dziewczyny przez chwilę zapomniały o sytuacji w jakiej są i  
postarały się zrelaskować. Niestety Anges musiał jutro też stać na warcie przez cały dzień, aż do  
nocy. Dopiero za 2 dni rozpoczął się weekend, więc musiał wyjaśnić siostrom, jak posługiwać się  
tym, co było w domu. Przez 3 godziny tłumaczył, co robi każde urządzenia. Anna przez ten czas  
umierała z nudów, a Elsa się skupiła na tym, co mówił mężczyzna. Słuchała go uważnie i starała się  
zapamiętać każdą czynność i ostrzeżenia. Przez 3 godziny opisywał działanie lodówki, kuchni oraz  
wszystkiego, co się może przydać. Pominął obsługę takich rzeczy jak telewizor. Annie przez ten czas  
wpadła do głowy taka myśl - mężczyzna był bardzo podobny do Kristoffa. Nie chodziło jej o wygląd,  
ale o charakter. Z tym, że jego żywiołem był las. 'A co, jeśli to jest nasz pra, pra wnuk?' - W sumie  
księżniczka myślała o tym, by mieć dziecko... ale pół roku znajomości z Kristoffem to jednak trochę  
za mało... Anna dostała nauczkę od Hansa i przyrzekła sobie, że już nigdy nie postąpi w taki sposób.  
Ale o temacie dziecka myślała już 4 miesiące, więc takie tematy były dla niej swobodne. Jedyną  
przeszkodą była zależność tego świata. Przecież nawet po 1000 latach ewolucji człowiek nie zmienił  
się tak dramatycznie... 'Zaraz, który w ogóle jest rok?!'  
\- Przepraszam, że przerwę... - powiedziała Anna - ...ale który jest teraz rok?  
\- Mamy rok 2014  
\- Och... a... który to miesiąc i dzień?  
\- Mamy teraz noc z 18 na 19 lipca.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedziała Anna i popatrzyła się na Elsę, która patrzyła się również na nią. Po chwili  
odwróciła się do Angesa i dalej słuchała jego instrukcji. Księżniczka powróciła do swoich myśli - 'U  
nas 18 grudnia... a tutaj 18 lipca...' - myślała. Było już dla niej jasne, że to nie jest przyszłość. W około  
150 lat ludzie mieliby si tak zmienić? Przecież to niemożliwe... ale zaraz, przecież księga nie miała  
kartki, którą wyjęła Anna. Księżniczka westchnęła. Wiedziała, że jest jakaś zależność pomiędzy tą  
rzeczywistością a tamtą... ale chciałaby to zrozumieć.

W końcu Anges przestał tłumaczyć Elsie działanie urządzeń. 'Po 3 godzinach zrozumiała. Ale i tak  
szybko jak na panienkę sprzed... nie wiem, 200 lat?' - uśmiechnął się do siebie - 'Jest samoukiem'. -  
Chodźcie, pokażę wam wasze łóżka - rzeknął i wskazał na drzwi.  
\- Chodź, Anno - powiedziała Elsa biorąc ją za rękę i wyciągając z przyciągającej kanapy. Siostry  
weszły do pokoju. Elsa zapaliła światło. Było tam 2 zadbane łóżka.  
\- To moja sypialnia - powiedział Anges trzymając się z tyłu. Elsa odwróciła się i spojrzała się na niego.  
\- A ty gdzie będziesz spał?  
\- Na kanapie. I tak ją polubiłem - powiedział szczerze.  
\- Dobrze, no to... jest tu jakaś łazienka, gdzie mogłybyśmy się wykąpać? - spytała Anna.  
\- Nie słuchałaś, prawda, księżniczko?  
\- Tutaj jest - Elsa wskazała na drzwi. Wszyscy byli wkrótce wykąpani i przygotowani do snu. Anges  
miał teraz obszar do patrolowania blisko domu, dokładnie 2 kilometry od niego. Jak zwykle musiał  
wstać o piątej... ale wyjątkowo nie musiał pracować do nocy. Wracał dosyć szybko, już o 16. Miał  
czas, by wyporzyczyć z wypożyyczalni "Krainę lodu" i pokazać siostrom coś, co zmieni ich życie.

Rano siostry obudziły się. Łóżka były naprzeciw siebie. Elsa ziewnęła głośno, co obudziło Anną. Obie  
na łóżku usiadły w tym samym czasie spoglądajc się na siebie.  
\- To nie był żeden sen... - powiedziała Elsa padając na łóżko. 'Wyjęła mi to z ust' - pomyślała  
młodsza. Kiedy w końcu postanowiły spać, olśniło je piękno tego świata. W tym pokoju ono było  
ogromne. WIdok był naprawdę piękny, nie to co nocą. Jeśli w nocy las był najstraszniejszą rzeczą, to  
za dnia był najpiękniejszy. Siostry pierwszy raz od pojawienia się w tej rzeczywistości szeroko i  
SZCZERZE się uśmiechnęły. Elsa ustała przed oknem, Anna po prawej stronie. Nagle księżniczka na  
prawym ramieniu poczuła dłoń Elsy. Ale nie mogły tak stać w nieskończoność.  
\- To co, Elso... to co zwykle rano? - Elsa wzrok odwróciła do Anny.  
\- Dzisiaj będzie to wyglądać trochę inaczej... - następnie poszły do łazienki. Umyły zęby czymś, co  
Elsa nazywała "pastą do zębów". Nie brzmiało to przyjemnie, ale ufała swojej siostrze. Po zrobieniu  
wszystkiego siostry weszły do największego pokoju, gdzie po jednej stronie był telewizor, kanapa i  
stół, a po drugiej aneks kuchenny. Elsa zrobiła śniadanie. Anna z zaciekawieniem i zdzwieniem  
patrzyła, jak Elsa obsługuje ten sprzęt. Po zrobieniu śniadania siostry ostrożnie wzięły kęs do ust.  
Uznały, że jedzenie jest dobre.  
\- Elso, nie mogę uwierzysz, jak szybko zrobiłaś te jedzenie... i do tego nie jest najgorsze. Szybko się  
uczysz.  
\- Tak, bardzo szybko... 3 godziny praktyki... - powiedziała biorąc kolejny kęs. Anges powiedział, że las  
jest bezpieczny w dzień. Anges pokazał im tereny, które nie są odwiedzane, więc mogły spokojnie się  
przejść. Okazało się, że tutajsze lasy są bardzo, ale to naprawdę bardzo żywe. Nie rozpoznawały  
żadnego ptaka, żadnego kwiata. Ale wszystko był piękne. 'Georg naprawdę o to dba' - myślały. Po  
skończonym spacerze wróciły po krzyżówki, a następnie usiadły przy drzwie obok domu słuchając  
śpiewu ptaków oraz rozwiązując je. Wydawało się, że nikogo prócz nich i śpiewających ptaków nie  
było na tym świecie. Siostry umiały odowiedzieć na prawie wszystkie pytania... oczywiście prócz tych,  
które pojawiły się w XX wieku - w takim wypadku nie rozwiązały oczywiście żadnego.

A Anges wracał już z patrolu. Nie było jeszcze siedemnastej, ale zaczynało się już ściemniać. W  
końcu dotarł do domu. 'Dobrze, jeszcze stoi...' - pomyślał. Wszedł do domu i ujrzał, jak 2 siostry  
odwracają się do niego siedząc na kanapie z długopisem w ręku i krzyżówką na stole.  
\- Widzę, że nie spalyłyście domu - powiedział.  
\- Elsa wszystkiego dopilnowała - powiedziała z dumą Anna. I wtedy zauważyły, że Anges coś trzyma  
w ręku.  
\- Coś kupiłeś? - spytała się Elsa.  
\- Kupiłem... film. - powiedział. Siostry zamrugały.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Film. Słyszeliście kiedyś o tym? - Spytał sióstr. Obie z powagą kiwnęły głową. Georg westchnął.  
\- A o Disneyu? - siostry spojrzały się ślepo za Georga. Miały dziwne uczucie. Nigdy nie słyszały tego  
słowa, ale... wydawało im się znajome...

Tak więc mężczyzna opowiadział im o znanej wytwórni filmowej oraz o tym, co to w ogóle jest film.  
\- Niesamowite! - skomentowała Anna. - Elsa, czy świat przez 150 lat wymyślił tyle wynalazków? - Zaś  
królowa uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Na to wygląda... ale - odwróciła się do Georga - ...jaki to ma związek z nami? Od samego początku  
chciałam zadać to pytanie. Nie mów, że w takiej sytuacji będziesz oglądać film... - Anges zrobił sobie  
porządek w głowie i pokazał kobietą pudełko. Kobiety po raz kolejny się zdziwiły. Na było tam zdjęcie  
Anny, która teraz była w szoku, a Elsa mogłaby przysiądz, że jej serce podskoczyło do gardła. Był tam  
Kristoff, Sven, Olaf oraz one.  
\- Znaczy... że my jesteśmy postaciami fikcyjnymi?! - spytała się królowa.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! Gdybyście były, to was by tu nie było! Prawda? - Obie siotry przytaknęły  
nerwowo przełykając ślinę. Zanim się zorientowały on włożył już płytę. Potem pokazał siostrom pilota.  
\- Jeśli któraś z was nie wytrzyma, to naciśnijcie ten przycisk - wskazał na odwrócony o 90 stopni znak  
"równa się", po czym wyszedł bez słowa. Siostry popatrzyły się na siebie ze strachem w oczach.  
Następnie usłyszały dźwięki i obraz powoli się rozjaśnił. Pojawił się wielki zamek, a potem napis  
"Disney".

Georg nie miał co robić. Przez 3 godziny zajmował czas na dworze chodząc dookoła. Jego dom był  
jedynym, jasnym puktem na mapie w promieniu 5 kilometrów. Prawdziwe światełko w tunelu. Po  
chwili popatrzył się na swój zegarek kieszonkowy - film powienien się skończyć półtorej godziny  
temu... faktycznie musiało to przytłoczyć siostry. W końcu usłyszał, jak skrzypiące drzwi się otwierają.  
Siostry spokojnie wyszły i doszły do mężczyzny. Gdy uniosły głowy widać było, że obie miały  
czerwone oczy. 'Płakały. Płakały. I to dosyć mocno. I długo'  
\- Przepraszam... może nie powinienem wam tego pokazywać..." - Elsa zamknęła oczy ciągle mając  
powieki uniesione. Podniosła rękę wykonując królewskie gest i wzięła głęboki oddech.  
\- Nie... nie masz za co przepraszać - powiedziała otwierając delikatnie oczy i kierując jej obolałe gałki  
w stronę jego. - Jest wiele powodów, dla których chciałybyśmy uniknąć obejrzenia tego... - cały czas  
głos się załamywał - ...ale... wiemy, jak dużo rzeczy, które mieliśmy za prywatne ludzie teraz o nas  
wiedzą... - Nagle cała trójka usłyszała dźwięk pochodzący z kieszenie kurtki Georga. On westchnął.  
\- Przepraszam na chwilę. - Odebrał telefon.  
\- Hej, to znów ja, Anton. Mam te całe plany. I tak, masz rację, to najgłupsze muzeum, jakie widziałem.  
Rzeczywiście wyłączają kamery, gdy wypuszczając strażników na przejścia. Przecież to bez sensu.  
Wystarczy zwykły koleś, który go obezwładni...  
\- Dzięki, Anton. Naprawdę.  
\- Mam tylko takie pytanie... po co ci te informacje. - Georg spojrzał się na siostry.  
\- Niedługo się dowiesz. - rzekł tajemniczo i się rozłączył.  
\- Poc o to robisz... - spytała się ELsa.  
\- Co? Co robię?  
\- To - odpowiedziała - Naprawdę dla dwóch animowanych kobiet, które mogą być fikcyjne i są  
nienormalne... jesteś w stanie złamać prawo? - Georg nie odpowiedział. Sam zastanawiał się, czemu  
to robi. Nie umiał sprecyzować odpowiedzi. Po prostu miał... przeczucie. Po kilku minutach ciszy  
Anna odezwała się:  
\- My... my z Elsą pójdziemy już spać - Georg jeszcze przez chwilę popatrzył się na las. Potem wrócił  
do domu. Otworzył drzwi do sypialni - siostry spały teraz w jednym łóżku. Co nie było dla niego dziwne  
po tym, czego się dowiedziały. Nie wykąpały się, nie przebrały się nawet. Poszły od razu spać.  
Mężczyzna wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wykąpał się, umył zęby, przebrał, rozłożył kanapę i  
poszedł spać. Tym razem zasnął szybko.

Obudzili się rano. Siostry o ósmej, a Georg o szóstej. Przygotował się na ten napad. Ciągle nie mógł  
uwierzyć, bo najlepszego wyprawia... ale w głębi serca czuł, że robi dobrze. Przed dziewiątą ruszyli w  
stronę miasta. Elsa i Anna pod wielkimi kapturami. Georg również zadbał o kamuflaż. Wsmarował się  
cały jakimś dziwnym barwinkiem, założył ciemne okulary, rękawiczki oraz sporą, sztuczną brodę.  
Akurat do muzeum weszli przez dziesiątą czyli wtedy, kiedy to część była otwarta, ale zarazem  
wtedy, gdy część, w której była księga była zamknięta. Gdy dotarli do miejsca, gdzie było przejście do  
tej strefy... okazało się, że była ona istnym polem walki. Dziennikarze próbowali przedrzeć się przez  
ochronę, która ledwo sobie radziła - małe muzeum na obrzerzach miasta nie było przygotowane na  
tak wielką falę zainteresowanych tą właśnie książką. Georg jednak rozegrał to umiejętnie.  
Wykorzystując słabe punkty i punkt widzenia strażników przeszedł przez nich z łatwością razem z  
siostrami.  
\- Ej, zaraz! A oni to mogą przejść?! - wrzesczeli dziennikarze. Jednak ochrona była zbyt zajęta  
izolowaniem ich od tej części muzeum, poza tym sądziła, że chodziło im tylko o odwrócenie uwagi. W  
końcu cała trójka była przy gablocie z eksponatem.  
\- Okej, Elso, teraz twoja kolej - powiedział mężczyzna. Elsa położyła swoją rękę na ścianie gabloty.  
Nagle pojawiły się pęknięcia wypełnione przez lód, który formował okrąg. W tym samym czasie Georg  
wyjął przyssawki i przyssał okrąg. Gdy wszystko się udało, Elsa roztopiła lód, a Georg wyjął ciężki  
kawałek szkła. Szybko otworzył książkę i zobaczył spis treści. Rozdział, który go interesował miał na  
sczęście tylko 300 stron. I były to ostatnie kartki. Otworzył księgę na stronie 4063 i wyciągnął ogromny  
tasak. Po kilkunastu mocnych uderzeniach ponad 300 stron oddzieliło się od reszty. Georg szybko  
włożył je do torby i wszyscy zaczęli uciekać jeszcze głębiej. Nagle znaleźli się przed drzwiami  
ewkuacyjnymi. Georg rozbił szybkę obok, za którą był kluczyk, po czym otworzył drzwi - było to tylne  
wyjście i prowadziło PROSTO do lasu, co z kolei nie było dobrym wyjściem podczas pożaru... ale to  
szczegół...

Po kilku minutach wszyscy byli zmęczeni na wzgórzu. Kiedy odsapnęli Georg usłyszał jego zegarek  
kieszonkowy - wybiła 10:00. Jego zegarek był idealnie zsynhronizowany z godzinami atwarcia.  
Jednym słowem właśnie wszyscy się dowiedziali, że część księgi została skradziona. Georg  
westchnął. Znał ten las jak własną kieszeń, podszedł do pobliskiego strumyka. Sztuczną brodę i  
okulary schował do torby, a barwnik zmył ze swojej twarzy. Następnie bez słowa ruszył powoli do  
swojego domunie patrząc na siostry. One zaś poszły za nim. Po kilku minutach Elsa spytała:  
\- Trudno ci z tym , prawda? - Mężczyzna przez kilka sekund zachowywywał się, jakby nie usłyszał.  
\- TAK - chciałbyć szczery. Po tym Elsa westchnęła.  
\- Przepraszamy, że cię w to wplątałyśmy... dla nas to też ciężkie... ale nie aż tak bardzo, jak dla  
ciebie, prawda?  
\- Może jak oddam tą księgę bez rzucania się w oczy to przestanie mnie to dręczyć.

Wędrówka była bardzo, ale to bardzo długa... słowami Anny. Dla niej kilka kilometrów to była mordęga  
dla jej nóg. W końcu jednak to się skończyło - cała trójka dotarła do domu. Niestety, po sprawdzeniu  
księgi okazało się, że przez te lata pod ziemią napisy stały się bardzo niewyraźne. Georg nie miał  
innego wyboru, jak zatrudnić kogoś "na czarno" - tak też zrobił. Siostry trochę się załamały, że nie  
wrócą do domu tak szybko, jak się spodziewały. Ale były zadowolone, że wkrótce to będzie możliwe.  
Siostry siedziały w jego pokoju, podczas gdy Georg czekał na owego mężczyznę. W końcu do jego  
domu wszedł fachowiec gasząc papierosa. Nosił czarne binkle, czarną kurtkę oraz ciemne spodnie.  
Oprócz tego przyniósł całą torbę narzędzi. Przez pół godziny badał księgę, a potem westchnął.  
\- Ciężka sprawa... będę musiał to zabrać do swojej kryjówki i zobaczyć, co się da zrobić. Może to  
potrwać do tygodnia, zanim znajdę ten fragment, który pana interesuje.  
\- Dobrze, bierz ją... - po czym wstał - ...ale jeśli zrobisz coś z nią, przez co nie będę miał do niej  
dostępu... to jakoś cię znajdę... i...  
\- I co? - spytał się wstając - zabijesz mnie - po czym wybuchnął śmiechem - nie rozśmieszaj mnie -  
zaczął pakować plik kartek do swojej torby z uśmieszkiem. Potem jego mina spoważniała. - nie  
będzie pan musiał nic zrobić. Jestem fachowcem od 20 lat. I nigdy, PRZENIGDY nikogo nie zawidłem.  
Nigdy nie ulotniłem się z towarem.  
\- Dlatego pana wybrałem... ale wolę być ostrożny. - powiedział. Po tym incydencie mężczyzna  
wyszedł zapalając kolejnego papierosa. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, siostry wyszły od razu.  
\- To... to nie był miły typ - powiedziała Anna.  
\- W rzeczy samej - powiedział Georg rzucając się na kanapę.  
\- Dać wam jakieś zajęcie? Potrzebujecie jakiejś pomocy?  
\- Nie... dziękujemy... raczej położymy się już spać. - Georg przewrócił oczyma, gdy siostry weszły do  
swojego pokoju. Nie rozumiał, jak można iść tak wcześnie spać. Postanowił, że mimo, iż ma dzień  
wolny, to pomoże leśnikowi na obszarze niedaleko. Poinformował o tym siostry, a następnie znikł na 3  
godziny. Gdy wrócił, zastanawiał się nad tym, czy dobrze zrobił zatrudniając tego faceta. Był on  
bardzo znany. Ze swojej szczerości, efektywności i doświadczenia. Ludzie mu ufali. Ale czy aby na  
pewno był na tyle szczery, by nie zwinąć się z takim cennym plikiem? - Całe jego myśli były tym  
zajęte. Nieważne, czy to przy prysznicu, czy to przy oglądaniu telewizji, czy jeszcze przy innych  
zajęciach. W końcu zrelaksował się i usnął.

Kolejny dzień był również bardzo, bardzo piękny. Wszystko dookoła sióstr wydawało się być takie  
piękne i idealne... obie obudziły się z uśmiechem na ustach. Po kilku minutach weszły do kuchni,  
gdzie Georg smażył naleśniki. Odwrócił się i zobaczył siotry siadające przy stole. Obie miały włosy  
proste jak makaron... no może Anna miała trochę pokręcone.  
\- Musiałaś mnie tak wcześnie budzić? - spytała szeptem księżniczka w stronę Elsy. Georg to usłyszał  
i jedna stona jego ust uniosła się ku górze.  
\- A co, tak dobrze ci się spało? - spytał się Georg nie zrywając oczu z naleśnika.  
\- HA! Zawsze dobrze śpię. Źle to się budzę - powiedziała rozciągając się po raz kolejny. - nawet, jeśli  
siostra chce mi pokazać piękny widok zza okna. Elsa zakryła swoje usta dłonią i kiepsko stłumiła  
chichot. Postanowili, że zjedzą na tarasie. Śniadanie odbyło się w miłej atmosferze... co nieco  
zdziwiło Georga. Zresztą... nie tylko jego. Siotry również nie mogły zrozumieć, jak ten tak obcy świat i  
wszystko dookoła może się im aż tak podobać.  
\- No dobrze, ja idę pomóc swojemu koledze w patrolowaniu. Widzimy się za kilka godzin. Mam  
nadzieję, że nie spalicie mi domu.  
\- Bez obaw! Będę jej pilnowała - powiedziała Anna, po czym poczuła szturchnięcie na prawym  
ramieniu.  
\- To do zobaczenia - powiedział, po czym machnął im ręką i pół-biegem pół-chodem dotarł do wozu,  
po czym odjechał. Wóz było słychać przez kilkadziesiąt sekund, po czym został już tylko śpiew  
ptaków i dźwięk filiżanki herbaty, którą Elsa położyła za stole. Siostry nie wiedziały, co mają dzisiaj  
robić - wszystkie krzyżówki rozwiązały do południa.  
\- Może się przejdziemy? - spytała Elsa - Do wschodniej części lasu?  
\- Ten las to ta część, która nie jest odwiedzana, prawda? - spytała się Anna  
\- Dokładnie  
\- Ale... może tam ktoś przyjść, jak będzie chciał, prawda?  
\- Owszem, może, ale to bardzo mało prawdopodobne. Poza tym... zawsze możemy pobawić się w  
chowanego - Mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. Po kilkunastu minutach byli już daleko na wschodzie. Gdy  
zmęczyły się chodzeniem po lasach, usiadły na pieńku i zaczęły ponownie rozmawiać. Anna  
opowiedziała siostrze o swoich przypuszczeniach i o tym, że chciała by mieć dziecko z Kristoffem.  
Tak zainteresowały się rozmową, że nie usłyszały zbliżających się kroków. Gdy jednak to zrobiły, było  
już za późno - przestraszyły się. Odwróciły się i ujrzały dziewczynkę. Coś około 8-10 lat. Na jej twarzy  
było wielkie zaskoczenie. Następnie zaczęła skakać w miejscu. Była bardzie podekscytowana niż  
Anna, kiedy pokazała Kristoffowi nowe sanie. Następnie dziewczynka podbiegła do nich i spytała  
nieśmiało:  
\- Czy... czy wy jestećie... - siotry patrzyły się na dziewczynkę w bezruchu. - Tak! To wy! Mogę prosić  
o autograf?! - zdjęła swój plecaczek, wyjęła zgniecioną kartkę papieru i dała ELsie długopis. Siostry  
popatrzyły się na siebie. Następnie Elsa powiedziała cichutko:  
\- Chyba dziecie podobnie reagują tutaj na film, co ty na bajki... - powiedziała i zaśmiała się nerwowo.  
Wyprostowała kartkę, przycisnęła do drzewa i podpisała się.  
\- Mogę... mogę od ciebie też? - Spytała się nieśmiało z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym przegryzła  
wargi. Anna się zarumieniła... ale podpisała się. Dziewczynka schowała ją do plecaka do małej  
kieszonki. Popatrzyła się na siostry, które nadal były zdenerwowane. I znowu nieśmiało zapytała:  
\- Czy... czy coś się... stało? - Elsa po kilku sekundach odpowiedziała:  
\- Nic, nic... - na jej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmieszek. Potem dziewczynka zaczęła z entuzjazmem  
opowiadać, jak to je lubi i jak często ogląda "Krainę lodu". Potem wyciągnęła z plecaka plik kartek.  
\- ...i jeszcze rysuje! Moja mama mówi, że bardzo ładnie! - siostry spojrzały się na kartki. Było tego  
mnóstwo... i do tego na każdym była albo Anna, albo Elsa. Siostry patrzyły się na to z  
niedowierzaniem. Nie dość, że każdy szczegół był dopracowany, to jeszcze przedstawiał siostry w  
różnych sytuacjach, ale zawsze dobrych.  
\- Na... naprawdę tak bardzo nas lubisz?! - spytała Anna.  
\- TAK! - powiedziała dziewczynka podeskcytowana. - Ale nie tylko ja! Wszystkie moje koleżanki! I  
niektórzy koledzy! - Zaczęła mówić, jak brat wyszukuje zdjęcia sióstr w czymś, co nazwała  
"internetem". Mówiła, jak dużo ludzi je uwielbia, jak dużo ludzi zainspirowało się nimi i jak dużo  
spędzają czasu na rysowaniu, pisaniu historii i innych rzeczy związanych z nimi. Kiedy przeglądały  
rysunki dziewczynki zrobiło im się ciepło na sercu. Najczęściej były to rysunki, na których były tylko  
one... ale były też np. takie, gdzie była Anna z Kristoffem. Na twarzach sióstr malował się coraz to  
większy uśmiech. Nagle pokazała się kartka, która była zgięta na pół - czyli był to rysunek 2 razy  
większy. Siostry rozłożyły ją. Ujrzały tam uśmiechniętą Annę, Elsę, Kristoffa, Olafa i Svena w jednym,  
królewskim pokoju. Rysunek był znacznie lepiej dopracowany, niż reszta, bardziej wyraźny. Nigdy by  
nie pomyślały, że mała dziewczynka może tak malować. Barwy były ciepłe, a uśmiechy - jeszcze  
cieplejsze. Najcieplejsze, jakie można było sobie wyobrazić. Za nimi był wielki stół, a na nim potrwy  
wigilijne. Elsa szlochnęła z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach, to samo potem zrobiła Anna przytulając się  
do siostry. Chciały, by tak wyglądał ich wieczór wigilijny.  
\- Czemu płaczecie? - spytała się dziewczynka.  
\- To... to jest piękne - powiedziała załamanym głosem Elsa oddychając głęboko.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Oczywiście! - powiedziały tym razem razem, w oczach miały łzy szczęścia. Mimo, że wielką wadą  
tego filmu było to, że ludzie tak dużo o nich wiedzą... to jednak poczuły się teraz wspierane.  
\- Prze... przepraszam - powiedziała Elsa szlochając mocniej i przytulacjąc siostrę. Dziewczynka  
tylkopatrzyła się na nie niewiedząc, co ma zrobić. I nagle przypomniała sobie, że musi wracać szybko  
do domu.  
\- Muszę już iść... jeśli chcecie, możecie to zatrzymać.  
\- Naprawdę?! - spytały się jej. Ona się uśmiechnęła i przytaknęła. Następnie spakowała wszystko,  
zostawiając im ten rysunek. Potem pobiegła podskakując.  
\- YEEEEEEEY! Mama mi nie uwierzy! - krzyczała. Siostry zaś ciągle nie mogły uwierzyć...

Georg wieczorem powrócił do wojego domu. Była 21:00 i już zaczynało się porządniej ściemniać.  
Wszedł do domu i zapalił światło. Delikatnie otworzył drzwi do swojej sypialnie. Zastał tam śpiące  
siostry. Kiwnął głową i wyszedł. Zdjął swój strój roboczy i powiesił w szafie. Następnie przygotował  
kanapę do snu i już miał się kąpać, kiedy usłyszał pukanie.  
\- Kto tam? - powiedział cicho. Tak, aby nie obudzić sióstr.  
\- To ja, Andreas Hakon. - Georg przewrócił oczyma.  
\- Czego chcesz? Jesteś tu, by się targować?  
\- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Już skończyłem robotę. - Georg uniósł powieki. Po tym otworzył fachowcowi  
drzwi.  
\- Już? Tak szybko?  
\- Tak - powiedział, wyrzucając papierosa i wlatując bez zapytania do jego domu. Położył 2 pliki kartek -  
jedne były z księgi, a drugie z jego dokumentacji. - Nigdy nie miałem tak mało pracy - powiedział z  
uśmiechem zdejmując okulary. - Interesujący nas fragment był już na czwartej kartce. Naprawdę,  
niesamowite szczęście. Tu ma pan dokumentacje - rzekł wskazując na plik jeszcze ciepłych od  
laseru kartek. - Jeszcze lepiej, że udało mi się odczytać wszystko! - Georg wziął pliki w swoje ręcę.  
\- Wow... jestem pod wrażaniem. - powiedział wyjmując portfel. Westchnął. 'Chyba ten koleś będzie  
skazany na mój chudy portfel...' - na ile się umawialiśmy? 2 tysiące? - Andreas podrapał się po głowie.  
\- Cóż... taka była początkowa cena... ale jak pan wie, staram się podchodzić do wszystkiego  
sprawiedliwie. To sprawia, że mam taką dobrą opinię. Więc niech pan może zapłaci... - po chwili  
odpowiedział - ...400. - Georg otworzył oczy szeroko.  
\- Po...poważnie? - odrzekł z niedowierzaniem. Andreas przewrócił oczyma.  
\- Za kogo mnie pan ma? To, że pracuję na czarno, nie oznacza, że jestem tym złym, chciwym itp. To  
stereotypowy pogląd.  
\- Oczywiście... przepraszam - powiedział wręczając mężczyźnie banknoty. On je obejrzał i schował  
do kieszni.  
\- Dziękuję. Miło się z panem robi interesy. - wyszedł z domu i odjechał wozem. Georg schował plik  
kartek do szafki pod telewizorem. Potem poszedł do łazienki i wkrótce leżał na wygodnej kanapie  
próbując zasnąć.

Następnego dnia poranek był równie piękny jak przez ostatni tydzień. Słońce oświetlało kwiaty i trawę,  
na których można było zobaczyć rosę z nocnego kapuśniaczka. Siostry obudziły się przez to z  
jeszcze większym zadowoleniem niż wczoraj. Poszły do łazienki oczywiście musząc przechodząc  
przez główny pokój, gdzie leżał już od godziny obudzony Georg oglądając poranne wiadomości...  
gdzie część była o nim.  
\- Dzieńdobry! - powiedziały siostry wychodząc z sypialni. Georg się odrwócił.  
\- Witam - powiedział z uśmiechem. - zróbcie to szybko. Chcę wam coś pokazać - rzekł, po czym  
powrócił do oglądania telewizji. Pół godziny potem były gotowe. Georg otworzył szafkę i wyjął plik  
kartek.  
\- Ale... zaraz... czy nie dałeś tego przypadkiem tamtemu facetowi, który miał to odczytać?  
\- Dałem - potwierdził wyjmując kolejny plik. - Ale już skończył. Siostry otworzyły swoje oczy szeroko.  
\- Znaczy... znaczy, że możemy wracać do domu?! Już teraz?! - spytały się z niedowierzaniem.

\- W rzeczy samej - siostry wybuchły falą emocji. Anna nigdy nie widziała Elsy tak targanej emocjami. Była bardziej podekscytowana niż wtedy, gdy Anna usłyszała, że Elsa chce nadać Kristoffowi tytuł.  
\- Dziękuję! Dziękujemy z całego serca - mówiła Anna jednocześnie przytulając go ciepło i mocno.  
\- Oj! Nie tak blisko! - odparł żartobliwie Georg z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na twarzy. Po chwili Elsa również go przytuliła. Bardziej delikatniej, ale potem zwiększyła siły i również go ucisnęła. Gdy siostry już się uspokoiły, wzięły plik kartek i wyjęły tę stronę, gdzie akurat był interesujący je fragment. Siostry podziękowały mu ponownie - tym razem bardziej spokojnie i dopuszczając Georga do głosu.  
\- To co... zaczynamy? - spytał Elsa Anną, jej napięcie znów zaczęło rosnąć.  
\- Oczywiście! Ale... poczekaj chwilę... - Anna poleciał do sypialni. Sekundy później wróciła z rysunkiem małej dziewczynki, którą spotkały dzień wcześniej. Widząc to, Elsa uśmiechnęła się ciepło.  
\- To będzie naszą inspiracją... - wyszeptała. W końcu siostry mogły wrócić do domu! Elsa pewnie uniosła ręcę wykonując gesty opisane w na kartce. Jednocześnie wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Georg zobaczył nagle wydobywające się światło z ciał sióstr. Oślepiło go tak bardzo, że był zmuszony zamknąć oczy - nie usłyszał przy tym nic. Jego uszy nic nie zarejestronwały. Po chwili otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że sióstr już nie ma. Przez kilka minut tak stał w jednym miejscu. W końcu spojrzał się na plik kartek, który pochodził z księgi. Chwilę później uśmiechnął się. 'Chyba już wiem, jak to oddam bez narażania się...'

Siostry ocknęły się. Wszystko dookoła było czarne, byli w jakiejś dziwnej pustce. Popatrzyły się na siebie. Elsa zrobiła wyraz twarzy w stylu 'Czy coś zrobiłam nie tak?' - nagle ujrzały jakieś dziwne światło. Była to wielka spirala, której środek świecił się mocniej niż reszta. Nagle poczuły, że ten środek zaczyna je wciągać. Przez cały czas nie słyszały zupełnie nic. Prędkość się zwiększała, mogły przysiądz, że w życiu nikt nigdy nie będzie takiej osiągnąć. I wpadły PROSTO do owego środka. Następnie nastała ciemność.

Anna i Elsa nagle zaczęły odzyskiwać przytomność. Oczy znów bolały, ZNÓW musiały się przyzwyczaić do nowej formy otoczenia. Kiedy już to zrobiły, siostry przekonały się, że są w bibliotece. Obie oddychały głęboko. Nagle usłyszały pukanie do drzwi. Do pokoju weszła im znajoma postać.  
\- Gerda?!  
\- Tak, to ja... chciałam się spytać, czy wszystko w porządku. Usłyszałam jakiś krzyk - powiedziała. Siostry popatrzyły się na siebie.  
\- Dzię... dziękuję Gerdo, nic się nie stało. Możesz odejść. - odrzekła Elsa.  
\- Na pewno? Bo siostry wyglądają, jakby coś się...  
\- ...Gerdo, proszę. Nic się nie stało - powiedziała Anna z uśmiechem. Nie był on widoczny w ciemnościach, ale Gerda mogła usłyszeć to w jej głosie.  
\- Dobrze... to... to ja już pójdę... - powiedziała wychodząc i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Siostry popatrzyły się na siebie powoli odzyskując zdolność normalnego oddychania.  
\- To się naprawdę stało? - spytała się Anna. Wydawało jej się, że to wszystko, to był tylko sen. Że nic się nie stało. Tak samo myślała Elsa.  
\- Jeśli... jeśli masz na myśli to, że przez kilka dni byłyśmy zamknięci w innym świecie... to tak. - powiedziała z nerwowym uśmiechem. Anna wybuchła falą entuzjazmu. Zaczęła skakać i całować podłogę... to nie było zbyt królewskie zachowanie.  
\- Anno, przestań... - powiedziała Elsa podnosząc się z siedzenia - ...ta podłoga jest brudna! Jesteś księżniczką, nie... - wyskoczyła i przytuliła Elsę.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nie w tej chwili! - Elsa nie mogła zatrzymać uśmiechu na jej twarzy.  
\- Proszę cię, Anno... jeszcze obudzisz służbę!  
\- Och... a, tak... - odrzekła. Całkowicie zapomniała, że jest środek nocy. Siostry przez chwilkę porozmawiały. Potem weszły do głównego korytarza, by dostać się do swojego pokoju.  
\- A to? - Anna spytała wyciągając rysunek małej dziewczynki. Na to Elsa mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Powieśmy go w naszym miejscu spotkań - powiedziała - będzie to nasza... pamiątka - uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Siostry odwróciły się i otworzyły drzwi, każda do swojego pokoju.  
\- Nigdy więcej czegoś takiego - powiedziała Elsa poważnym głosem. Anna zaś odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła ciepło.  
\- Nigdy więcej. - po czym położyły się spać.

Następnego ranka Elsa obudziła się o szóstej rano. Oczywiście u nich była zima - przez około 3 godziny czytała ogarniała się, czytała książki, a potem w końcu wyszła ze swojego pokoju. Delikatnie otworzyła drzwi od pokoju Anny, która chłapała. Była w głębokim śnie. Tak więc udała się do swojego gabinetu. Czuła się, jakby była jedyną osobą na świecie. Na samym początku dokumenty wydawały jej się czarną magią. Potem jednak przypomniało jej się, jak je **WYPEŁNIĆ**. O trzynastej skończyła. Właśnie miała wychodzić, gdy Anna wleciała do jej gabinetu oddychając głęboko.  
\- Przepraszam... że ci... przeszkodzę... - mówiła - ...ale... chcę to... usłyszeć... jeszcze raz... - oddychnęła i kontynuowała - czy... czy to się naprawdę stało? - Elsa uśmiechnęła się ponownie.  
\- Tak, Anno, tak.  
\- Dzięki... przynajmniej mam potwierdzenia - odrzekła. Wtedy drzwi ze skrzypnięciem się uchyliły i do gabinetu wszedł Kaj.  
\- Księżniczko, sir Kristoff czeka na ciebie przed drzwiami - Anna nerwowo mrugnęła. 'A, no tak... przecież Elsa nadała mu tytuł' - przewróciła oczyma, a następnie ominęła zwinnym krokiem Elsę, a potem Kaja.  
\- No to ja lecę! Do zobczenia! - krzyknęła lecąc przez korytarz. Kaj wyszedł i zamknął drzwi zaraz za nią.  
\- Do zobaczenia... - odrzekła Elsa do pustego pokoju. Dzień minął bardzo dobrze. Anna była z Kristoffem na mieście, kupili marchewki dla Svena, ozdoby świąteczne, wybrali najpękniejsze i największe drzewko w Arendelle na choinkę... trochę tego było. Elsa zaś chodziła po ogrodach i wymknęła się dp lasu. Chciała jak najwięcej czasu tego dnia spędzić obok natury. Tej, którą zna.


End file.
